Need You Now
by ILoveHarryPotterForever
Summary: Song-Fic! I heard the song 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum and thought of Cammie and Zach. So I wrote this. Hope you like it!


**Hey! I decided to write a Song-fic (if thats what there called!) Hope you like it!!**

**Dr. J**

_ Picture Perfect memories scatterred all around the floor_

_ Reaching for the phone cause I cant fight it anymore_

_ and I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_ for me it happens all the time_.

I remember when I first met Zachary Goode. I remember our first date. I remember when he told me he loved me and I told him I loved him. But the thing I remember the most was the night he left me. The night he said he didn't love me anymore. The night I relized I could never love anyone else more then I loved him. All these memories were perfect, as all my memories are.

I felt tears cascade down my cheeks as I remembered every date with Zach in perfect detail. All of it had been a lie, but I still loved him. I reached for the phone, thinking of calling him. A smooth tan hand grabbed mine before I could reach. I looked up into my best friend, Bex Baxter's face. All I saw there was pity for me.

"Sweetie, dont. It'll only make it worse." She said. And I knew she was right, but I just wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know if he ever thought of me. Because I know I think of him all the time.

_Its a quarter after one _

_ Im all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control _

_ and I need you now_

_ And I dont know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now_

I sat in my room for almost an hour staring at the phone. Fighting about weather or not to call Zach. I told Bex I wouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, this is Zach. Leave a message if you really need to." I smiled, I remember when he made that, I had been there next to him. You could even hear my quiet laughter in the backround. I turned off the phone, not wanting to leave a message. I wish I could see him in person. I felt a stinging in my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to feel upset and broken any longer. I deserved happiness. I never did anything to hurt anybody ever. I decided to Call Bex and Liz and see if we could go to a movie.

_another shot of wiskey __cant stop looking at the door_

_ wishing youd come sweeping in just like you did before_

_ and I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_ For me it happens all the time_

I was aware of the wiskey burning my throat as it went down, but I didn't really feel it. I kept thinking of Cammie. Breaking up with her was the worst mistake of my life. I haven't been able to think straight ever since. I had only broken up with her because I was afraid of commitment and we were getting to serious.

"Why do you keep looking at the door?" Grant asked. I hadn't even relized I was. I was to busy thinking about the time Cammie had come in and beat up the guy who was yelling at Bex, who had been drunk. I wished she would come do it again. I missed her. I wanted her back, but I knew she would never feel the same way about me again. She had probably forgotten all about me. I'm sure she never even thought about me anymore.

_ Its a quarter after one_

_ Im a little drunk and I need you now_

_ Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control _

_ and I need you now_

I felt my head spin as I had another shot of wiskey. Grant was dancing with some blond and Jonas had gone home to Liz about an hour ago while I still sat on my bar stool thinking of Cammie. I looked at the clock, 1 o' clock. Cammie would be up still. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey this is Cammie! If you can hear this then i'm probably not home, so leave a your name and number and i'll decide if I wanna call you back!" Cammie's voice sang through the reciver, hearing her voice made me miss her even more. I grabbed my jacket and ran towards my car, needing to see her now more then ever before. As I pulled up in front of her house I saw her walking towards her car. She looked up.

_ Cause I'd rather hurt then feel nothing at all._

I looked up and saw Zach in his car. Starring at me like he used to. Like he loved me. I missed him so much. He stepped out of his car and started walking towards me. And even though I promised myself I would never love him again I ran towards him. I saw an alarmed look cross his face, but I just continued to run to him. He took a step back when I got closer but I jumped up and landed in his arms. As I looked into his eyes, I felt whole again. Like I could do anything.

I stepped out of my car and Cammie ran towards me. _She's gonna kill me_ I couldn't help but think. As she got closer I took a step back getting ready to jump in my car at any moment. But Cammie did the last thing I expected her too. She ran and jumped right into my arms, just like she always did whenever I came back from a mission. It was her way of saying she missed me.

_ Its a quarter after one_

_ Im all alone and I need you now_

_ Said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk_

_ And I need you now_

_ And I don't know how I can do without_

_ I just need you now_

As I looked into her eyes I felt peace settle through me. She still loved me, even though I thought she didn't. I reached my lips up to hers and kissed her. And she kissed me back! I felt sparks fly and I promised myself I would never lose her again. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You told me you didn't love me. You told me you never wanted to see me again. And you think you can just come crawling back to me and expect me to forgive you?" She yelled at me. Forceing me to put her down. She took a step away from me.

"I'm sorry. Breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I ever did. I haven't been able to think straight ever since. I missed you so much and I need you to forgive me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was afriad. Afraid of commitment. But i'm ready now, and I love you, Gallagher Girl." She looked into my eyes and seemed to see that I was telling the truth.

"I love you, too." She answered quietly. I pulled her towards me and kissed her. Never planning on letting go ever again. After a few minutes she pulled back.

"I told Liz I would come over." She hesitated and then asked "Do you wanna come with me?" I nodded my head and she got into my car. As we drove toward's Liz's house I couldn't help but think whatever happen's will happen but me and my Gallagher Girl with face it together.

_I just need you now_

* * *

**WOO!! I love this song!! Maybe i'll do another song-fic. I really like writing them. Review please!!**

**Dr. J**


End file.
